legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Burning Sun S6 Finale/Transcript
(The heroes are all seen sitting around the mansion together. Ian and Jamie are seen working on Amanda's ankle) Ian: Okay, all set Jamie? Jamie: Ready! (Jamie hugs Amanda's ankle) Ian: Okay, three, two, one! (Ian heals Amanda's ankle as Jamie sits hugging it) Ian: Aaaaand....Done! Jamie: YAY!!! Did I help? Ian: You helped a lot kiddo! Jamie: Yes! (Amanda sits up and moves her foot around) Amanda: *Sighs with relief* Thanks guys. Ian: Don't mention it! Jamie: *Smile* Amanda: *Hugs Jamie* Thanks little doctor. Jamie: Hehe! Ian: That he is. (Amanda pets Jamie's head as Daniel sits next to her) Daniel: So, all fixed? Amanda: Yep! I'm in full working order now! Daniel: Nice! Amanda: *Smile* Daniel: Sooooo, still in for tomorrow right? Amanda: That's the plan. Daniel: Great great. Ready to lose then? Amanda: Ha! You wish! Daniel: Heh. Amanda: *Smirk* Raynell: *Whisper* OTP!! Daniel: Huh? Raynell: Nothing! Daniel: Umm, okay then. (Elsewhere, Shade and Ghira are seen with Team RWBY) Ghira: So uhhhh, what now? Shade: So we....quit the job? Live a normal life? Ghira: I mean, I wouldn't be against it. Ruby: Aww come on guys! You're crazy! Ghira: Huh? Yang: No way we're quitting now! Ghira: But uhhh.... Shade: What's left to do? Salem's dead, Cinder's dead, their allies are...god knows where. Ruby: So? What if more villains show up? Blake B: Plus I think the Grimm are still a thing. Ghira: Yeah, but still. Shade: There's other things we can do! Spot: I mean, a break would be nice. Weiss: A break would be nice. But retirement for Hunters and Huntresses isn't happening anytime soon. Ruby: People will always need our help. And Team RWBY will be there! Shade: *Sigh* We know. Ghira: I kinda wanna get out there though. I wanna meet a nice female and maybe even start a family! Shade: Seriously? Ghira: Oh and what are you gonna do? Shade: What do you think? My usual antics. Spot: Being obnoxious and getting into trouble? Shade: Just as Yang raised me to be! Yang: I-I didn't do that. Shade: You're telling me you don't remember that night out we had when we got into a fight with a bunch of drunk dudes outside of a bar? Spot: Huh?? Yang:......Yes. Shade: Exactly! Ruby: When did this happen?? Yang: Look it was one time okay? Besides, one of them grabbed my butt. Shade: Yeah! And I twisted his arm so far back I heard about ALL of his arm bones snap to pieces! Spot: You are a violent Targhul Shade. Shade: Only when need be! Usually I'm about as dangerous as a butterfly with a water gun. Ghira: That can be debated. Shade: Don't judge! Ghira: Hmph. Spot: Well, I'm all for fighting more Grimm! It's fun! Ruby: Yeah it is! Spot: WOO!!! Weiss: Still I think we've earned ourselves a break. Ghira: We better. Blake B: So Ghira. What kind of female are you looking for? Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts